pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
The Tymes
The Tymes are an American soul vocal group, who enjoyed equal success in the United Kingdom and in their homeland. They share the distinction of being one of the few acts to have one and only one chart-topper in both the US and UK with different titles.1 Contents hide * 1 Early career * 2 Later career * 3 Deceased members * 4 Discography ** 4.1 Billboard Hot 100 singles chart ** 4.2 Billboard 200 albums chart ** 4.3 UK singles chart * 5 See also * 6 References * 7 External links Early careeredit The group was formed in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in 1956 as the Latineers, by Donald Banks, Albert Berry, Norman Burnett, and George Hilliard.2 After a four year stint on Philadelphia's clubcircuit, they recruited a new lead vocalist, George Williams in 1960, and changed their name to The Tymes.2 The Tymes had hits in the UK in the 1960s and 1970s with songs such as "So Much in Love", a US chart topper and million-seller in 1963,3 "Wonderful Wonderful", a remake of the Johnny Mathis classic hit from 1957, "Somewhere", "You Little Trustmaker" and "Ms Grace". The last of these became the group's biggest UK hit, reaching Number One in the UK Singles Chart in 1975,3 but barely dented the Billboard Hot 100 after the success of "So Much in Love". "Ms Grace", while only charting modestly in the US, was and remains a regional hit with the Carolina Beach Music scene. The Tymes were also The Jewels, as in Billy Abbott and The Jewels, whose only Hot 100 entry was "Groovy Baby" in July 1963.4 Later careeredit Their song "So Much in Love" was elected to the Songs of the Century in 2001. In 2005 The Tymes were inducted into the Vocal Group Hall of Fame. As of 2006, they were still performing, with three of the original five group members; they appeared on the PBS special My Music: Love Songs of the 50s and 60s. Deceased membersedit * George Williams - born George Reginald Williams Jr, December 6, 1935, Philadelphia — died July 28, 2004, Maple Shade, New Jersey - Lead vocalist2 * Donald Banks - died October 7, 2011, aged 72 - bass56 * George Hilliard - died September 24, 2014, age 73 Discographyedit Billboard Hot 100 singles chartedit * "So Much in Love" (1963) - US Number 1 * "Wonderful! Wonderful!" (1963) - US Number 7 * "Somewhere" (1963) - US Number 19 * "To Each His Own" (1964) - US Number 78 * "The Magic of Our Summer Love" (1964) - US Number 99 * "Here She Comes" (1964) - US Number 92 * "People" (1968) - US Number 39 * "You Little Trustmaker" (1974) - US Number 12 * "Ms Grace" (1974) - US Number 91 * "It's Cool" (1976) - US Number 687 Billboard 200 albums chartedit * So Much in Love (1963) - Number 15 * Somewhere (1964) - Number 122 * The Sound of The Wonderful Tymes (1964) - Number 1177 UK singles chartedit * "So Much In Love" (1963) - UK Number 21 * "People" (1969) - UK Number 16 * "You Little Trustmaker" (1974) - UK Number 18 * "Ms Grace" (1975) - UK Number 1 * "God's Gonna Punish You" (1976) - UK Number 413 Category:Bands